InaGo: These Feelings For You
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Shindou is afraid of confessing to Kirino, even though his feelings just keep building up. When Kirino stays over at his place, will he manage to confess what he feels for his best friend? Shindou x Kirino, one-shot.


**A/N: I finally managed to write a Shindou/Kirino story! These two are definitely my InaGo OTP~ Small parts of this fic were inspired by Elfana so bear with me if it's not always super-original. After getting an insensitive review to another of my stories, I feel the need to say: don't like, don't fucking read, let alone waste your time on a useless review. This is fiction, people, I can do write whatever I want. If you have a problem with that, don't push it on me. I hope you enjoy this one-shot, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Shindou Takuto stood alone in the changing room of the soccer club. He and his teammates had been practicing that afternoon, but a heavy rain shower decided they should postpone today's training. This suddenly brought the homework meeting he and his best friend arranged a lot closer, and Shindou knew Kirino was waiting for him outside at the very moment. Everyone else had changed back into their uniform and gone home, but Shindou was nearly frozen to the floor, his fists clenched tightly as his sides.<p>

Kirino Ranmaru. The name that brought him so much joy and yet such anxiety at the same time. He and Shindou had been best friends for years, and doing homework together at either of their places was nothing out of the ordinary. But lately, there had been a change that opened Shindou's eyes, a change that caused his heart to beat madly and his brain to work overtime. A change that made his body feel light, only to be pulled down by that one dreaded emotion: Shindou had fallen in love with his best friend.

Well-aware of his forbidden feelings, Shindou found it more and more difficult to keep them inside every single day. The mere thought of Kirino rejecting his affection nearly caused him to burst into tears, but Shindou had no control over the pounding inside his chest, his heart that responded only to the boy it had chosen. He loved him for his support, his strong personality, his cute, feminine appearance… These feelings seemed to be growing by the minute, and Shindou needed to get them out.

That's why he was currently lingering in the changing room. He would spend rest of the afternoon with Kirino, alone at his place, and that meant this was the perfect chance to tell him what he felt. But Shindou was so nervous that his entire body was trembling and he feared he might actually faint if he went in unprepared, so he decided to practice his confession before confronting Kirino.

His eyes squeezed shut and envisioned the pink-haired boy standing in front of him, smiling his usual smile. Clenching his fists so tightly that it hurt, Shindou's voice sounded through the empty room, quiet and awkward: "U-uhm… Kirino… You know we've been friends for years, a-and I want you to know how much I appreciate it… but, but recently, I've started to feel—well, I mean… I hope this doesn't gross you out, but—ah, how do I say this… Kirino, I… you're my best friend, but… I can't help the way my heart feels, and… e-either way, I want to tell you that… that…" Shindou gritted his teeth and only managed it out with a lot of effort. "… I love you!"

Silence was the only answer. As he panted slightly after speaking the nerve-wrecking words, Shindou partially wished this had been the real confession instead of the rehearsal. Right now, he was alone, and his heart was jumping just from talking to an empty room. Would he even manage to repeat all of this to Kirino himself? Were these the right words in the first place? Shindou felt lame, his speech must've sounded so stupid. He exhaled a sigh and opened his eyes, only to meet those of a confused-looking Tsurugi.

"GAH…!" Shindou nearly got a heart-attack and took a few steps back, staring at the other boy with wide eyes. "T-Tsurugi…! You—did you-?"

Tsurugi raised his eyebrows for a moment, but then tilted his head and smirked. "You should probably rehearse your confessions in private, _captain_."

"You basta-…! Did you hear? Did you hear what I said?" All Shindou wanted was to sink through the floor right then and there.

"I heard it all," Tsurugi confirmed. He slid past the other boy and walked to his locker, seemingly little affected by the situation, unlike a certain other person.

"Y-you…! If you tell him this, you're off the team, you hear? You'll be kicked out instantly!" Shindou knew his threats were as good as empty, but he was so upset that his mouth blurted out whatever his mind was thinking. He couldn't believe he had basically confessed to Tsurugi's face; his cheeks went red in shame.

Tsurugi turned to him when he heard those words, smirking once again. "You can't kick me out as long as I play well," he reminded him smoothly.

Shindou exhaled a "tch" and looked to the side, his eyes narrowed in frustration. It had been a long time since he last wanted to punch Tsurugi, but his blood was currently boiling and his fist longed to connect with his face. While the boy resembled a statue, scolding himself for being such an idiot, he listened to the sound of a locker opening and being rummaged into.

"By the way," Tsurugi remarked after taking out what appeared to be a present and slamming his locker shut, "it sounded good. Clear choice of words. Just lay off the stuttering and you'll be good." His smirk widened in amusement.

"OUT! Out, out, out!" Shindou needed all his restraint not to fly at the other boy and instead pointed a finger at the door, looking like he was about to blast it down.

Tsurugi let out a laugh and raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. I just forgot a little something so I came back, that's all."

Shindou turned his head again and focused on the tiny package in Tsurugi's hand, curiosity replacing his anger. "Is that… a present?"

Tsurugi's smirk suddenly vanished and it was his turn to admire the lockers. "It's… nothing special," he muttered, scratching his slightly red cheek with his index finger. "It's just a present for Matsukaze. Seeing as his birthday's coming up…"

"Ah, right…" Shindou remembered, and he took a step aside when Tsurugi passed him on his way to the door. As he put his hand on the handle, he eyed his captain once more and added: "You better hurry. Kirino-senpai seems to be freezing outside." And with that, he left the room to Shindou again, his cape flapping after him as he shut the door.

Shindou widened his eyes when Tsurugi's words echoed in his mind. That's right, he had taken so long with his confession that Kirino must be wondering what the heck was keeping him. Once he'd raced into his uniform, Shindou threw his schoolbag on his shoulder and ran outside. He spotted his best friend at the entrance of the soccer building and watched how his pigtails blew in the wind. "Kirino!"

The pink-haired boy turned his head and smiled in relief when he saw his friend. "Shindou! Finally. What was keeping you?"

"Tsurugi," Shindou blabbed out, it being the first and only thing that popped up in his mind. When Kirino sent him an odd look, he managed an awkward smile and said: "Nevermind. Wanna go to my place?"

"Sure." Kirino gestured to the good old bike that was parked next to him. "Hop aboard. I know you usually walk home, but we'll be faster in this rain."

"Ah…" Shindou started, inclined to come up with an excuse when he realized a bike ride meant holding his arms around Kirino's waist, tightly. He figured calling his maids to pick him up by car was an option too, but he didn't want to brag about his wealth any more than he had to. Besides, sharing a bike with his special one, sitting so close and feeling his back against his stomach… It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

After Kirino installed himself on his bike, Shindou hesitantly took place on the back, leaving his feet at either side. He stared at Kirino's back and almost began to imagine what it looked like without a uniform, but then shook his head and reached his hands forward. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kirino's stomach, holding his own hands at the boy's bellybutton.

"Hold on," Kirino remarked, as if Shindou wasn't doing that already, and he lifted his feet from the ground, pushing on the pedals and riding the two of them off the school grounds. As Shindou pressed his cheek on Kirino's back, partially to shield himself from the rain and partially for a reason that wasn't even supposed to exist, he thought back to his confession in the changing room. Tsurugi had told him it sounded good, and he knew the ex-Seed had gained enough of a conscious not to lie about that. Still, when he recalled the embarrassment he felt just from uttering those important words… he wasn't sure if he'd manage the courage to speak them a second time, especially to Kirino's face.

Shindou sighed, unsure of what to do. He wanted, almost _needed_, his best friend to know what he felt for him, but he was so scared the words would put a dent in their friendship, if not completely destroy it. Years and years of mutual respect, support and comfort, for that to disappear because Shindou was incapable of controlling his heart… He couldn't say it. He couldn't voice his affection if it meant the end of their friendship. Perhaps he was making his feelings bigger than they were, and he just needed some time to let them fade. No heart-breaking and no risk of damaging the friendship. Deciding that was probably the best option, Shindou shut his eyes and enjoyed Kirino's body warmth amidst the cold rain.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Shindou-sama." The maid that usually greeted them at the front door took over their jackets as the two boys entered Shindou's mansion. Both of them were soaked from the rain and just hoped their schoolbooks were still readable.<p>

"Thank you," Shindou nodded. His expression was calm and his body felt cold, but there was still a hint of blush on his face. All the way from school to his home, he had kept his cheek pressed against Kirino's back, and not once had the boy protested or even commented on it. The soft touch between them kept Shindou warm in spite of the chilly rain, even though he knew he wasn't meant to think that much of it if he wanted his feelings to go away.

"Ah, Shindou…" Kirino started, causing the brunet to perk up. "Perhaps we should take a quick shower before we start on our homework. We'll catch a cold at this rate…"

"Right," Shindou answered, trying to banish a naked Kirino from his mind. "I'll use the one in my room then. You can use the one in the guestroom and-"

"Pardon me for interfering, Shindou-sama," the maid interrupted with an awkward smile, her hands folded at her stomach, "but the guest shower is broken at the moment. It should be fixed tomorrow, but until then…"

"That's okay, we can just use your shower together," Kirino said, switching his gaze from her to Shindou. He tilted his head with an innocent smile and added: "Remember? Just like old times."

Shindou thought he felt steam escape from his ears. Did Kirino Ranmaru just suggest they shower together? Sure, they had done so often with the rest of the team after practice, but this was different in nearly all aspects. This was just the two of them instead of eleven of them, at his place instead of school, and they had all the time they needed, in contrast to the usual ten-minute-rush. Of course Shindou remembered the times they showered in all comfort before, but there was a major difference between then and now: a mere eight years.

"U-uhm," he stammered, desperately looking for a way out of this. If he wanted to get rid of these pestering feelings for his best friend, a joint shower was an absolute no-no. "B-but-"

"Come on, it'll be fine." Still carrying that comforting smile, Kirino took him by the hand and led him up to his own room.

Shindou was dumbfounded. Why would Kirino shower with him that easily? Was it no different from their childhood or team showers to him? They were teenagers now; could he really be that casual about it without having any secret thoughts? Or could it be… he wanted to shower with Shindou using this private opportunity? The brunet shook his head. Of course that wasn't it. Kirino wasn't at all love-struck like him, he could still think rationally. It probably didn't matter to him whom he showered with. Shindou lowered his head when that thought caused a sting in his chest.

Once the two boys entered Shindou's room, Kirino dropped his schoolbag and waited for Shindou to do the same. He then made his way to the private bathroom, giving off such a relaxed aura that it only made Shindou more nervous. He hesitantly followed his friend, biting his lip in worry. Was it really okay for them to do this?

Shindou's bathroom had already been provided with shower essentials, towels and spare clothes, and seeing as Kirino was a little more slender than his friend, he had no objection to borrowing his attire. Lending his clothes to him was the least of Shindou's concerns; in just about a moment, the two of them would be naked, and wet, and far too close to each other for him to restrain himself—

"Aaah," Kirino breathed as he wiggled himself out of his drenched, heavy top. "Much better." While he dropped his jeans to the floor right after, Shindou averted his eyes with a red head. He couldn't remember the exact moment when his view of naked Kirino changed from casual to intrigued, but seeing him like this embarrassed him every time again.

Seemingly unaware of Shindou battling his inner lustful demons, Kirino removed his socks and placed them in the laundry basket with the rest of his clothes. The only thing left on him were his boxers, and even though he was practically naked, Kirino showed not a single sign of discomfort. Instead, he sent his best friend a questioning smile. "Shindou? You're going to undress or what?"

"Y-yes!" It came out of Shindou's mouth before he even shifted his eyes back to the other boy. He then removed his own clothes, twice as slowly and awkwardly. He started to think of what Kirino might actually be thinking of him in his naked state, and worried he wasn't living up to his standards at all. Gah, why was he even fretting over this when he wasn't supposed to care what Kirino thought of such intimate situations?

Kirino himself waited until Shindou was in his underwear as well, and then took off his own without hesitation. While Shindou followed his example and desperately tried not to glance down at the same time, he pulled the ties off his pigtails, leaving his pink, beautiful hair to slide down his shoulders. A naked Kirino with his hair down and soon to be soaking wet… Shindou wasn't sure if he could survive this.

The two boys stepped under the showerhead and waited for the water to turn nice and warm. Once it reached a comfortable temperature, Kirino put some soap on his hands and rubbed them together until they were covered in bubbles. "Turn around," he told Shindou cheerfully, "I'll do your back."

Shindou gulped, nodded and turned so stiffly he seemed more like a robot. He held his breath when Kirino's hands came in contact with his back, smoothly caressing his skin. His fingers touched every inch they could find, washing his shoulders, neck and waist as well. Shindou shut his eyes and felt himself relax under Kirino's touch. Even in a nerve-wrecking situation like this, Kirino's hands were soft, warm and brought him a feeling of gentle pleasure, leaving Shindou to exhale a relieved sigh and enjoy the sensation. He felt disappointed when the other boy pulled back, but Kirino, apparently capable of reading his mind, winked: "Don't worry, I'll do your hair in a moment."

"O-okay…" Shindou watched for a moment when his friend started to cover himself in soap and decided to follow his example. As the two focused on themselves for a moment, he tried hard not to look in Kirino's direction. He was sure his red face was visible from a mile distance and his heart was beating so heavily he thought he could hear the noise through the sound of the running water. Shindou knew what he wanted: he wanted to grab Kirino's upper arms and kiss him deeply on the lips. He wanted to press him against the tiles and explore his body all over, touch him until Kirino's moans satisfied him. But he couldn't. He really couldn't. If he wanted to destroy their friendship, he had to do exactly that. Kirino would never trust or look him in the eye again.

Shindou, deep in thought, flinched when he felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly looked at his friend. "Y-yes?"

Kirino raised his eyebrows for a moment, visibly surprised at his tense reaction, but then smiled again and asked: "Could you do my back?"

No! No, no touching! If Shindou touched him now he couldn't be sure he could control himself! He was a boy, his hormones were raging all throughout his body, and the one he desired was right in front of him, naked, wet!

"K-Kirino…!" he exclaimed, and his body started to live its own life. His arms moved up and his hands grabbed Kirino by the shoulders, pulling him closer. It was only when Shindou looked into Kirino's shocked eyes that he regained control, and he instantly let him go. "… I… I'm so sorry," he stammered, his eyes wide in shame. "O-of course I'll do your back."

"Shindou, are you okay…?" Kirino inquired, frowning worriedly. "You seem so… tense. Did something happen at school?"

No, dammit, something happened in the shower, just a few seconds ago. Shindou couldn't believe how crazy he felt for him, how much he wanted him. This was insane, how was he capable of loving him this much?

"It's fine," he lied, avoiding eye contact. "I'm fine. Turn around."

Kirino pulled a doubtful expression, but nodded and did as he said. Shindou inhaled deeply a second time before he placed his hands on his friend's back, instantly drawn in by the softness of his skin. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to force all kinds of dirty images out of his mind. It was disgraceful to picture his best friend this way, especially when the boy had no idea what he was thinking. Shindou needed effort keeping his hands on Kirino's back, almost letting them wander off to his chest and butt. They looked so attractive, so gorgeous, and Shindou wanted to know how it felt to touch them…

"Mmm," Kirino hummed, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Your hands feel soft."

Shindou felt his cheeks heat up and lowered his gaze, even though his friend wasn't looking at him. "T-thanks," he stuttered. He felt pleased to know Kirino enjoyed his hands on his skin, and he envied his surprisingly calm attitude despite the situation they were in.

The boys soon finished their shower and got dressed, but even when they were back in the safe zone, Shindou's head remained in the clouds. He failed to erase the intimate images of his best friend, and he thought back to how pleasant it felt when Kirino's shampoo-covered hands brushed through his curls. Shindou felt both relieved and disappointed that nothing happened in the shower. He desired Kirino so much, wanting to kiss him passionately and press his body against his own, but at the same time, he forced himself to remember these feelings were forbidden, and that he should pride himself for his restraint. It certainly wasn't easy.

Once Shindou had given their dirty laundry to one of his maids to have it washed, he shut the bedroom door and walked to his desk. Kirino was already sitting there, currently fishing a pile of books from his school bag. Shindou blushed at the remarkably cute sight of his friend wearing his elegant-looking clothes, spotting how both the sleeves and legs were a bit too long for him. Kirino had put his ties in his pockets and small drops of strawberry-scented water were dripping from his locks. How Shindou wished he could run his fingers through his beautiful hair once again…

The brunet went to sit next to his friend and placed his own books on the table, relieved to see they weren't entirely drenched and that the contents hadn't been blurred. Their homework session went relatively well, even though Kirino had to snap Shindou back to reality a couple more times. The pink-haired male himself seemed to remain unaware of the feelings raging inside Shindou's body, and the chuckles he uttered and smiles he flashed didn't make it any better. Damn him for being so cute…!

The boys perked up when thunder roared and a strike of lightning slashed behind the window. Kirino turned in his chair and sighed when he saw the rain had gotten even heavier since they'd arrived, the drops smacking against the window and the wind rushing violently through the trees.

"The storm looks kind of dangerous…" he muttered, and he closed one of his books. "Just when we were done studying too… I can't go home at this rate."

Shindou quickly eyed the clock and saw dinner time was coming close. "Uhm…" he started, glancing down at his lap. He had suggested this idea a few times before, but for some reason, the words almost refused to leave his lips this time. "… you can stay for the night, if you want. You can dine with us and I'll have the guestroom prepared. Besides, if you stay, you can take your clothes back tomorrow, too."

Kirino looked at his face, down at his fumbling hands, then up at his face again. He was visibly concerned about his friend and did have a few hunches as to what could be troubling him, but they were by far not as intense as the issues Shindou was actually battling with. Kirino thought it had to do with soccer, or with some idiot throwing an insensitive remark his way at school. However, he erased his worry with a smile and nodded gratefully. "Sure. Thank you."

"Anytime," Shindou muttered, and he put his books back in his bag.

During dinner, he said and ate surprisingly little. While Kirino was making conversation with his parents at his side, Shindou filled most of time by staring aimlessly into his soup, sometimes dipping in a spoon but leaving it on the plate. He had to decide. This was driving him nuts. He had practiced a confession, but then decided his feelings were forbidden. He hated to lie and betray Kirino's trust by hiding a secret, but he also feared his words might destroy their friendship. And every moment he focused his thoughts on his best friend, his love only seemed to grow. This wasn't just an ordinary crush, this was sincere affection, and Shindou had no idea how to deal with it.

As he decided he needed to fill his stomach with something other than butterflies and began to sip his soup, Shindou thought about his earlier confrontation with Tsurugi. His friend had rightfully reminded him that Tenma's birthday was coming up, which, in all honesty, he had totally forgotten. Shindou envisioned the present in Tsurugi's hands and shut his eyes, wishing he could express his love for Kirino that easily. The two had exchanged presents before, but Shindou knew whatever was in that package meant more than mere friendship. Tenma and Tsurugi had been in a relationship for a few months now, and while shy on both sides, didn't hesitate to express their feelings to one another. They were honest, straight-forward, unafraid of what they felt… Shindou admired them for their strength.

Kirino licked his lips when all courses had been served and the maids entered the dining room with dessert. He clapped his hands and gave a table prayer before he dug in, eagerly filling his mouth with pudding until his cheeks grew.

Shindou couldn't help but gaze at him with a tender smile. The adorable sight of a pudding-eating Kirino was enough for his heart to pick up the pace. He loved his best friend dearly, he always had. He didn't know when exactly his feelings evolved into love, but he knew he always wanted Kirino to stay by his side, to support him, to laugh with him, to have innocent meals like this…

As he ate his pudding in a calmer manner, Shindou closed his eyes once more and imagined a couple of scenarios that could result out of a confession. The first one was Kirino pointing a finger and laughing him into the ground. Shindou gritted his teeth. The second one was a dumbstruck Kirino flat-out rejecting him, first in an upset and then in a calm manner. Both images caused a sting in Shindou's chest. The third one sent a wave of warmth through his body. He imagined how Kirino smiled at his words, but said nothing, and instead squeezed his hands gently and leaned in for a kiss. Shindou smiled back at the non-existent scene. This was the one that would be enough to make his entire life.

Shindou flinched when he felt a pat on his shoulder and quickly turned to his side. Kirino pulled back his hand and gestured to his pudding. "You going to eat that? Or are you going to stare into space for the rest of the evening?" He grinned.

Shindou blushed in embarrassment and shook his head vividly. "Of—of course not! I was just lost in thought." As if to prove his point, he began to eat his pudding in a fashion that probably didn't suit people of his wealth, but his parents didn't mind and Kirino just snickered.

A little while later, the boys entered Shindou's bedroom again, and Shindou noticed the clock was nearing 8. He smiled a little. 8 in the evening meant piano practice, and the soothing melodies that came out of his beloved instrument always managed to calm his mind so he could think things over rationally.

Kirino, having gotten used to this custom, nodded: "Go ahead. I'll read a book in the meantime."

"Thanks," Shindou nodded back with a smile. As Kirino took a seat on his king-sized bed, he placed himself behind his piano and laid his fingers on the keyboard. Shindou exhaled a calm sigh; he loved playing the piano, the music always conveyed his feelings so well. Even with a couple of sheets in front of him, Shindou shut his eyes and started to play, using his fingers and foot flawlessly. The room was filled with one soothing melody after another, some of them in resonation due to Shindou's use of the pedal.

As his fingers moved from key to key, gently pressing their corresponding notes out of them, Shindou tried to come to a decision about the issue that had been tormenting him all day. He still possessed the urge to confess to Kirino, but feared the first two scenarios he had pictured were much more likely to happen than the last. However, regardless of how anxious he felt about a possible future dent in their friendship, a tingly feeling teased Shindou's stomach everytime he envisioned a romantic relationship between the two of them. How wonderful would it be if he could embrace Kirino and kiss his lips whenever he wanted, if he could express his feelings properly and spend afternoons just cuddling with him on the couch, his arms wrapped softly around him, or going on an actual date…

Shindou opened his eyes when a low key abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts and interfered with his current piece. He looked up to see Kirino standing right next to the piano, his finger holding down the key on the very left.

"You've been playing this melody for a while," he remarked with a friendly smile. "What is it?"

Shindou realized is friend was right and blushed when the sheets told him what he'd actually played. "Ah…" He lowered his head and removed his hands from the keyboard for a moment. "It's a composition by Beethoven, _Für Elise_. People say he composed this piece to express his love for a certain person because he was unable to tell her in words…"

"Eh…" Kirino muttered as he took a look at the amazingly confusing score. "It looks so difficult… Is this your favourite?"

Shindou felt his cheeks go even redder. "You could say that…" The brunet knew exactly why he had played it over and over. It was a way of expressing his own love to someone he knew, someone very precious to him… He also felt like he couldn't confess to him face to face, and he'd gotten attached to the piece ever since he realized it conveyed exactly what he thought. He hoped Kirino wouldn't figure that out.

Shindou widened his eyes in surprise when Kirino motioned for him to scooch over and installed himself next to him. As he pressed a few more random notes, he looked at his best friend with an awkward smile and said: "I know absolutely nothing about this… Think you could teach me?"

Shindou couldn't help but chuckle and nodded. "Of course. But this composition might be a bit too difficult to you. How about something easier?"

"Sure," Kirino replied cheerfully. He reached out and took Shindou by the hand, placing it over his own. "Just guide me to the right notes."

Shindou felt like his facial colour resembled Kirino's hair. His friend's hand was as soft and warm as ever, and he nearly trailed off in his thoughts again, his heart beating rapidly as their fingers interlocked. But he managed to keep his focus on the current matter and nodded a second time.

"O-of course," he stumbled, and he gently brought Kirino's hand to the middle of the keyboard. He voiced the names of the notes as he pressed his friend's fingers against the keys. "F… G… A—back to F, Kirino…"

"Hey, I recognize this," Kirino commented when they repeated the short melody a third time. "This is that French lullaby, isn't it?"

Shindou let out a timid chuckle. "Yes, it is. Frère Jacques. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, I heard it a couple of times before," Kirino beamed, clearly happy about his knowledge of the song.

"It's very easy to play," Shindou smiled. He guided Kirino's hand a few more times, until his friend managed to catch the key order himself.

"Frè… re… Jac… ques… Frère Jacques…" he muttered as he played the song, succeeding in nearly getting all the notes right.

"Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?" Shindou sang along, and he began to play the same melody two octaves higher, using both hands and putting much more depth in the piece.

The two boys continued playing together for a while longer, repeating the song even after Kirino had mastered it. Shindou kept a smile on his face the entire time. Playing the piano together like this gave him a cozy feeling, a feeling of unity and closeness. After they finished with "Din, dan, don" for the tenth time, Shindou rested his hands on the keys, his eyes closed for a moment, but he perked up when he felt Kirino touch his hand again. He turned to his left with a blush and nearly fell off the stool when he saw how close Kirino suddenly was. While the boy's fingers brushed his hand on the keyboard, his other hand was placed on Shindou's thigh, and he could feel his friend's breath on his face.

"K-K-Kirino…?"

"Hey… Shindou… about that other piece…" Kirino whispered, moving so close their foreheads touched. He looked straight into Shindou's eyes, his own calm while the brunet's widened in shock. "Who's the person you played it for…?"

Shindou thought his heart stopped. Crap. He had let himself slip. He had fought so hard to keep his feelings back that they had actually escaped in the form of music, the one moment when he let his emotions loose without a care in the world.

"P-p-person…? No one, no one," he peeped, nearly tripping over his words. His cheeks were burning like crazy. He was stuck. Kirino had entrapped him when he let his guard down, and was about to discover the secret he had tried so hard to keep.

"Shindou…" Kirino breathed, his fingers embracing the hand he grasped earlier. "I saw your face while you were playing it… You were thinking about someone. Who is it? Who is it that stole you from me…?"

Stole him from him? What was he talking about? Shindou swallowed hard, his heart feeling like it was about to beat out of his chest. "Y-you're too close, Kiri-"

His fingers pushed out three notes at the same time. As his hand got pressed against the keys, Shindou could solely hear the unfitting noise fill the room. He himself had been silenced by Kirino, who had leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. The pink-haired boy closed his eyes, but Shindou's were wider than ever, his brain unable to comprehend what was going on. Kirino was kissing him! Kirino, his best friend, the one he desired so deeply, was kissing him…! What was happening? Was this a dream? Were the lips pressing against his own not real? They couldn't be. This was unbelievable. His hopes couldn't come true this easily.

Shindou was still in complete shock when Kirino pulled back, a blush dancing across his own face. "You have no idea how much I was struggling in the shower," he breathed. "It was so hard to keep my hands off you…"

What…? Those were _his_ words…! Shindou gently touched his lips with his free hand, needing effort to speak. "K-Kirino…?"

"I love you, Shindou," Kirino said, his words loud and clear. "I have for a while now… I thought it'd be fine if we stayed best friends, even though I wanted you so much… but if there's someone else you like…" He glanced at his lap, biting his lip at the thought. "… I… I'm not sure what would happen to me… You've always been the one I'm closest to, and… I don't want you to distance yourself from me…"

This was definitely a dream. He'd gone mental. Shindou was so crazy for his best friend that his feelings had driven him into some kind of wishful fantasy. That had to be it. It couldn't be true that Kirino was sitting right in front of him, confessing, speaking the words he always wanted to hear. But Shindou knew at the same time that both his eyes and ears worked fine. He deemed it impossible, but… Kirino had just uttered the words he was too scared to say. The third scenario came back. It was suddenly so close. So damn close, even though it wasn't real…

"K-Kirino… Kirino…" Shindou slapped his face in his hands. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes, sliding through his fingers and dripping on Kirino's hand. He felt so happy, so relieved, the weight of his secret slowly started to vanish and made his body feel light, free.

Kirino, shocked to see Shindou's tearful reaction, placed his hand on his friend's shoulder instead. "S-Shindou? I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I-"

Shindou shook his head to make him stop talking and lifted his head to look at his friend. "K-Kirino…" he stammered, sniffing between words, "I-I'm so happy… These feelings have been torturing me all day, a-and now…"

Kirino smiled in relief when he realized what he meant. The issue Shindou had been struggling with was this. The two of them felt the exact same way for each other. Nobody was going to steal Shindou away, everything was alright. "Don't cry, Takuto," he whispered, and he leaned in to kiss his tears away, one by one. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you… It's okay now."

Shindou nodded and shifted forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Kirino's waist. As he continued sobbing on his shoulder, Kirino embraced him just as tightly, rubbing his back to comfort him. The two just enjoyed each other's body warmth for a moment, neither of them feeling the need to say anything.

Once Shindou managed to stop crying, he pulled out of the hug, but kept his arms on the other boy's back. He hesitated, inspecting Kirino's face first, but when he saw his friend's inviting smile, he leaned in and locked lips with him again. The kiss was more passionate this time, as Kirino's arms moved to Shindou's neck and Shindou pressed his hands firmly against his back. Both boys closed their eyes this time, sinking into the ongoing kiss. Shindou, teased by the feelings he could finally unleash, squeezed his fingers around the fabric of Kirino's sweater and parted his lips a bit, using his tongue to ask the other boy for access. Kirino let out a small sound and gladly opened his mouth, brushing their tongues together in a heart-throbbing kiss. His grip on Shindou got more intense as well, as he let his fingers rush through his brown curls, longing to touch him as much as he could.

More than a minute must have passed when the boys finally let go of each other. They never broke eye contact and both flashed a sheepish smile, their cheeks red. They wanted to say something, anything, in order to banish this awkward silence, but all they could do was snicker at each other, controlled by the passionate feelings raging through their bodies.

Eventually, Kirino lowered his gaze and took Shindou by the hand. In a shy, quiet tone, he asked: "Hey, Takuto… would you mind if we shared your bed tonight…?"

Shindou's chest felt warm when his friend called him by his first name once more, and he nodded happily. "Of course… Ranmaru. Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

><p>Thunder continued to crash after night had fallen. The lightning that followed peeked through the curtains and flashed through Shindou's room for a moment, enlightening the faces of the boys in his bed. Even though the clock had passed midnight, the two of them were still awake, exchanging silent whispers with each other. Eventually, a snicker filled the room from Kirino's end, causing Shindou to blush in embarrassment.<p>

"I-it's not funny…!" the brunet stammered.

"No, it_ is_ kind of funny," Kirino chuckled. He, like his friend, lay comfortable under the covers, his cheek pressed against his pillow. "It's like Tsurugi keeps bothering you even after he joined our side."

Shindou tugged up the blanket and grumbled into it. "I was just so concentrated on confessing to you… I didn't even hear him come in."

Kirino sent him a sympathetic smile. "I wish I could've heard it. I was about to come back as well, but Tsurugi told me you were getting ready on his way out."

Shindou's brown eyes shyly met his. "Did he say anything else…?"

"After you threatened to kick him out? I think he realized how important this was to you," Kirino grinned. "He's in love himself… He knows it's an emotion not to be taken lightly."

Shindou let out a sigh. "I won't argue with that…" He lifted his head when he heard Kirino shift closer and felt his body right next to his own. The two couldn't see each other's faces in the darkness, but they didn't need to see in order to know the other was smiling, happy to be so close to his now boyfriend.

Kirino rested his hand on Shindou's cheek and caressed it tenderly. "Takuto…" he whispered, and the brunet got chills when his name breathed against his skin. "… do you think we'll be alright…?"

Shindou smiled warmly and scooted closer himself, wrapping one hand around Kirino's waist and placing the other on his head. "There is no doubt in my mind we will be," he whispered back, and he brushed Kirino's bangs back to kiss his forehead.

Kirino exhaled a blissful sigh and pressed his face against Shindou's chest, breathing in the scent of his pajamas. Even though he mainly smelled laundry detergent, there was also a bit of Shindou in there, just like with the attire he was wearing himself.

"… if we get soaked again tomorrow…" he muttered, drawing circles on Shindou's stomach with his index finger, "… can we take another shower together…?"

Shindou blushed at this question, but he quickly smiled again. The next time they would take a joint shower, he wouldn't feel tense or nervous even once; now that he was allowed to let his feelings go free, he looked forward to expressing them in such a situation. He looked forward to showering with Kirino, holding his hand as they walked outside, kissing his lips whenever he wanted, just… being with him, and sharing their love without a care in the world.

"Of course…" he answered in a loving tone, and he gently brushed his fingers through Kirino's long hair. "I'd love to."

Kirino smiled at his words and threw his own arm around Shindou's back. Now that they were warm and safe in each other's arms, feeling one another close and hearing each other's soft breathing, the boys felt like they could finally fall asleep and wander off into the world of dreams, where they'd no doubt meet each other again. Both Shindou and Kirino anticipated the moment they would wake up next to the one they held most dear.

Kirino closed his eyes and whispered: "Goodnight, Takuto…"

A last smile and kiss from Shindou before he answered. "Sweet dreams, Ranmaru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, everyone! If you like, please review, it means a lot~!**


End file.
